


Gay Eyes

by into_the_voidd



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Eyes, M/M, Virgil is clueless, logan clears some things up for him, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/into_the_voidd/pseuds/into_the_voidd
Summary: Roman's trying to flirt in the most indirect way he can, but unfortunately for him, Virgil's pretty clueless
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	Gay Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet <3 I hope you enjoy and feedback is greatly appreciated

Happy wasn’t normally a word Virgil would use to describe himself. Cautious? Yes. Gloomy? Yes. Mostly content with life? Yes. But happy? There was a warmth in his chest that has yet to fade away since Thomas met Nico. There was this peace that settled over the Mind Palace, and it was, for the lack of a better word, nice. Even when the others were being loud, over-dramatic and messy, it was still enjoyable. 

“Roman keeps looking over here and making weird faces.” 

Virgil paused, a puzzle piece in his hand, at the sound of Logan’s voice. The two of them were in the living room, working on a puzzle with a galaxy print on it, and there was some soft music coming from the kitchen. He turned to look at Logan curiously, before his gaze flickered over to the kitchen. Patton was at the stove, head bopping to the music, but Roman was looking over, standing in a way to make it seem like he wasn’t. “Oh, that’s just his Gay Eyes.”

“Ah.” Logan hummed softly, turning his attention back to the puzzle. He started to put a piece down, but paused, a frown tugging at his lips. “What exactly are Gay Eyes?”

Virgil sighed, eyes flickering to Roman for a moment before turning his attention back to the puzzle. “Just some weird flirting thing with his eyes. He’s been doing it on and off for a couple of weeks. I don’t know why.”

Logan hummed thoughtfully, gaze flickering between Roman and Virgil. He knew he could be rather clueless when it came to flirting and all that nonsense, but he has picked up a few things over the years. And there was one blatantly obvious thing that Virgil was clearly missing. “Well, there is one thing I should make clear.” His voice was light, and he put his piece down and he stood. “Roman’s definitely not looking at me.” With that, he turned and made his way upstairs, feeling like his point was made.

Virgil frown slightly, watching Logan go. What did he mean by that? His gaze flickered back over to Roman and Roman perked up slightly as their eyes met. A shy little grin, and a little wave, and oh… The realization hit him in the chest and Virgil’s face heated up. He pulled his hood up over his head and flopped over, hiding behind the coffee table. He could hear Roman giggling softly over the music, and a new warmth twisted in his chest. 

They’d have to talk about this later, Virgil knew that. But later. Once his heart stopped racing pleasantly in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> come chat with me on my tumblr @ starry-knight-skies


End file.
